thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell to the Chief
Hell to the Chief is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist. Cast WorkJuice Players * Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins * Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster * Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin * Alfonze Garvey Jr. - Craig Cackowski * The President - Marc Evan Jackson * John F. Kennedy, Jr. - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars * Rachel - Crissy Guerero * Buddy Holly - Toby Huss Plot The episode opens in the bedroom of Rachel, the daughter of the president. Rachel is woken in the night by spooky, demonic noises, and is possessed by a strange force beyond her control. Meanwhile, the Doyles enjoy their penthouse suite. Sadie asks if Frank knows what day it is. He guesses it is not their anniversary, the two toast to that. They are interrupted by a phone call from the President requesting their help. After finishing their drinks, the Doyles take a fight and a ride in an unmarked limousine to arrive at the White House. They are greeted by the President and Agent Garvey. The Doyles are taken to Rachel’s bedroom and confirm that she is in fact possessed. In return for helping her, the Doyles request that the President expunge “a few unsavoury marks” on their records (such as not paying their taxes) and give them a license to brew absinthe (for Frank’s migraines). They prepare to head into the room, telling the President and Garvey that they must wait outside for their own safety. Once inside the room, the Doyles chase the ghost of Kennedy out of Rachel easily, since he was possessing her at their request. The Doyles chat with the ghost, then request Garvey bring them olives and oyster crackers. Kennedy briefly leaves them to investigate something he saw on his arrival. Sadie spots and ugly vase she dislikes, so Frank breaks it, waking Rachel. Kennedy reappears, telling the Doyles they need to leave. Before he has time to explain further, the President and Garvey break in. The President and Rachel tearfully reunite, and the President is grateful. Garvey realizes the Doyles scheme and reveals it to the President, who threatens to use colonial witch punishments on the Doyles. Another entity arrives, possessing the President, echoing Kennedy’s warning to Frank. The Doyles quickly exorcise him, using a sigil made from martinis. Sadie requests an invitation to a cocktail party the following night and Frank requests their use of the Lincoln before. The President is outraged, but Garvey placates him by saying they’ll start a file on the Doyles. The Doyles enjoy the party, feeling safe from whatever is was that the spirits warned them about. Sadie sees an ambassador friend of her’s, and briefly leaves Frank’s side the greet them. Garvey approaches Frank, chastising him about Sadie’s behaviour. Sadie returns, and the Doyles pretend that the ghost of Checkers, Nixon’s dog, is there to mess with Garvey. Items in the room begin to hover, including the President. Garvey accuses the Doyles of doing but while they admit it is something they would do, it isn’t something they are currently doing. The entity tells the Doyles that their greatest enemy approaches - Buddy Holly. He enters singing, possessing the party guests and forcing them to sing as well. He then affects the room itself, pulling the Doyles out of their reality into the realm of the dead. Frank draws another sigil, although it doesn’t work. The Doyles discuss how to reduce his ego and therefore his power. Sadie blows her ghost sigil, summoning Kennedy and his entire family. Their egos easily weaken Buddy Holly, and Sadie redraws the sigil. With Buddy Holly weakened, it works, and they return to the party. Notes * This episode was released on the Podcast feed as "From the Vaults." Spooky Hal, however, calls the episode "Hell to the Chief" so we are using that as the episode title. * Clink count: 4 * The Workjuice tumblr published extensive episode notes on this episode from Ben Acker. * The notes reveal that this is the very first episode of Beyond Belief ever written or performed. * Frank and Sadie were originally written to be con artists, who would interact more with famous ghosts, but that both planted Frank and Sadie too firmly into a time period and didn't feel right. * Garvey was originally meant to be a recurring character and enemy for the Doyles. Quotes Ghost: He’s coming for you! Garvey: Who’s coming for who? Sadie: Whom. Ghost: He knows who! Frank and Sadie: Whom! Continuity * This is the 237th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016 (TAH #236) * The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is Scary Tale of New York (TAH #236), a part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016. * This next episode is TAH Returns! A Word from Acker & Blacker (TC #0). * The next Beyond Belief episode is Blood Simpleton (TC #1). Production This episode was recorded in-studio in 2006, and released on May 1st, 2017. *Written by Ben Acker & Ben Blacker *Directed by Toby Wilkins *Produced by Dave Gruber Allen *Engineered by Tommy Chan with assistance from Jillinda Palmer *Music produced and composed by Andy Paley. *“Here’s To Us” by Andy Paley & Acker & Blacker Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Studio episodes Category:From The Vault episodes